


The Letter Never Meant To Be Read

by rollingwind



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Caring John Watson, Cute, Fluff, Gen, M/M, More Fluff, Past Drug Use, Past Military Service, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollingwind/pseuds/rollingwind
Summary: When John comes home to an empty flat, he enters Sherlock’s room to look for the detective. Instead of Sherlock, he finds a letter written to him that was never meant for his eyes. Of course, he can’t help but read it.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	The Letter Never Meant To Be Read

“Sherlock! Are you home?” John shouted as he took the stairs to the flat two at a time. He had just returned from a day at the clinic and was hoping Sherlock might be home so he could force a meal into him for the day.

He soon found the main room and kitchen empty and went to knock on Sherlock’s bedroom door. As he heard no response, he opened the door to look around. There was no sign of Sherlock, but there was an open notebook on the bed. John curiously picked up the top piece of paper. It was wadded and clearly a draft, with marked out words and scribbles around the edges. 

John knew he shouldn’t read Sherlock’s personal notes but seeing his name at the top peeked his curiosity. He began to read. 

———————-

John,

You may wonder why I am writing this letter to you. As I am not well versed in means of sentiment I have decided to express my thoughts on paper. Not that I will be likely to ever let you read this however…  
*Scribbled through*

John,

You may wonder why I’m writing this letter as I could just confront you in person. However  
*Scribbled through*

John,

You are likely to find it odd that I am addressing you through paper format. However, as you may know, I am not well versed in the subject of sentiment. Therefore, I have decided to express my thoughts on paper. You are likely to never read this but I feel the need to write it anyway.  
When we met, I had observed that you were likely suffering from trauma and depression. Having just come home from war this was a predictable observation. However, you were not the only one experiencing those mindsets. Yes, I too had been at a low point. I had not used drugs for a while but I was struggling to acquire cases and had no one who understood me. No one ever understood what I do. Then there was you. John Watson, my conductor of light. It was as if the world was void of all brightness and suddenly I was gifted with the power of sight.  
I will never be able to accurately express my feelings toward you through this media but I shall try.  
You did not realize when you stepped into my life that you did in fact save me while on your journey to save yourself. You have given me much more than a steady flow of incoming cases... You have given me a life worth living. Before you, I had no idea what friendship meant. I had no need for any close relationships of any kind. Before you I was utterly alone, talking to a skull in my free time.  
After meeting you however, I have learned the value of a kind face in a crowd of strangers. I have learned what it means to care for others. I have learned to love.  
Take that as you will. Our friendship need not be affected.  
Thank you John. I don’t say that enough. You have cared for me and you should know that you too are cared for. 

-Sherlock

————————

John was in shock. Sherlock Holmes being sentimental. It couldn’t be possible. 

What did this mean for him? He knew it shouldn’t mean anything as he wasn’t supposed to have seen the letter to begin with, but John couldn’t take his eyes off the page even as he had finished reading. He snapped out of his daze as footsteps sounded on the stairs. Scrambling to put the letter back in it’s place, he hurried to the kitchen to make tea.

“John what’s your hurry?” Sherlock exclaimed as he entered the flat to John running toward the kettle. 

“Oh, nothing, just thought you might like some tea.” He purposefully avoided Sherlock’s gaze. 

As John made the tea Sherlock realized from what direction John had been running into the kitchen. “John?” He attempted to get John’s attention as he stood in the doorway to the living room.

“Hmm?”

“You didn’t happen to be in my room just now did you?”

John had a panicked look on his face as he met Sherlock’s eyes. “And what would I want with your room?”

“Oh well I don’t know. You have yet to answer my question though.” Sherlock eyed John’s ridged posture, realizing John was in slight shock.

“Ok Sherlock, yes, I went into your room to see if you were home, you weren’t so I came in here to make tea.”

“Hmm, wrong.” 

John looked wide eyed at Sherlock for quite a few seconds. He jumped when the kettle whistled. 

“You read it didn’t you?”

“Read what?”

“The letter John, don’t play stupid. I can tell you’ve seen it.”

John paused, contemplating his response. “Yes.” He said quietly.

Sherlock moves to sit in his chair, knees tucked under his chin. “So you’ll be leaving then I suppose.” 

“What? Leaving? Why would I leave?” John said surprised. He moved to sit in his own chair across from Sherlock, tea forgotten.

“Sentiment. Simple. You do not feel the same.” 

John gave a short laugh. “Sherlock, I’ve felt the same since the moment I met you, you git.” 

At that Sherlock looked up from where he had been staring at the wall and met John’s eyes. No other words were needed. Things might change or they might not, but John was staying and he felt the same. That was all that mattered. “Tea then?” 

Sherlock got up to finish the tea John had left in the kitchen. 

“Yeah, tea would be lovely.”

They both shared private smiles, and if there was more touching and some innocent cuddling in their future neither of them said a word about it.


End file.
